Michael Myers
Michael Myers is the main character and villain of the Halloween franchise and appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography As a child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers. After 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and for 23 years, he hunted down and murdered his younger sister, Laurie Strode, and the rest of his family. His weapons in the films are various, but he mostly uses the famed Butcher Knife. Gameplay Rushdown Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Evade - P+K *Taunt - T Air Attacks *Midair Punch - (Midair) *Midair Kick - (Midair) *Midair Weak Weapon - (Midair) *Midair Strong Weapon - (Midair) Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Stab - SW (Press SW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Choke - P *Grab and Throw - →, P Combo *Combo String - WW, SW, SW Special Moves *Slicing Down - ↓, ↘, S *Slicing Up - ↓, ↘, WW *Charge - ← THEN, →, K *Ceiling Smash - ↑, P(Then P or K to deal damage.) *Air Grab - ↓, →, K Helper *Tombstone - →, W Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Slice and Dice - →, ↓, →, SW ::: Michael rushes forward, unleashing a super combo of his speical attacks, finishing with Slicing Up. You can follow up with Michael's Air Grab for extra damage. *Unleashed 2: No Escape - ↓,→,↓,→,K ::: Michael unleashes a super charged version of his Air Grab, slamming an in-air opponent down to the ground. He follows up by stabbing the opponent in the pelvis several times for heavy damage. Story Opening "As always, voices spoke to Michael, evil ones... But today one of them spoke louder, making others silent..." '' ''""Time to go Miiikeyyy we have a little journey to do." Michael was smiling. Evil had never been so strong within him." Ending "The Tall Man didn't understand why he couldn't overcome this foe! Each time he was beaten, Tall Man came back instantly, no problem." "For the first time the Tall Man had to give up the land he was after. He had other plans anyway, this place could wait." "Mission completed. A light...then a voice talked to him again. But this time it was different..." "This time it made itself visible to him. "Very good Mikey, very good!" "Derry was safe now. Tall Man's threat was no more. "I have something I need you to do Mikey. You will love it."" Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Classic Jason Voorhees * Chucky * Leatherface * Maniac Cop * Ashley J. Williams *Herbert West *Freddy Krueger * Candyman *Ghostface * Pumpkinhead * Pinhead *Tall Man Trivia * The voice who speaks to Michael in story mode reveals istelf to be Pennywise, from Stephen King's IT. Gallery Mike.jpg|Michael Myers as he appears at the select screen Mike Myers.jpg|Michael Myers as he appears in the game Michael Myers Portait.jpg|Michael Myers's game art Category:Characters Category:Halloween Category:Michael Myers